Star Jalsha
Star Jalsha, launchedCampaign India1 1Note that Jalsha is spelled Jolsha throughout the article as that is more consistent with Bangla pronunciation. However, the official spelling is Jalsha. on 8 September 2008, is a Bengali (or Bangla)-language general entertainment channel (GEC) and the first regional-language (i.e., non-Hindi and non-English) channel to be launched directly by the Star network. Other Star regional-language channels before then, such as Star Vijay and Asianet, had been acquired from other companies. Star Jalsha primarily competes with Zee Bangla and Colors Bangla, in addition to Aakash Aath and, more recently, Sun Bangla. Star Jalsha was the most-watched Bangla TV channel for nine years, from 2009 to June 2018, when it was overtaken by Zee Bangla.Indiantelevision A sister channel, Jalsha Movies, was launched in December 2012. 2008–2012 Star Jalsha was launched on 8 September 2008. Its original logo style was also used by Marathi GEC Star Pravah. It was different from the logo style used by most Star channels until the early 2010s, such as Star Plus (until 2010), Star Vijay (until 2017) and Star Jalsha’s Bangla sister channel Star Ananda (until Star TV sold its news networks to the ABP Group on 1 June 2012, two weeks before Star Jalsha’s rebrand). Star Jalsha│Channel Packaging Chalo Paltai|''Chalo Paltai'', brand song. 2012–2019 During a special celebration event called Chalo Paltai (meaning ‘let’s change’) on 17 June 2012, Star Jalsha introduced a new logo and graphics package. This ‘Diamond Star’ logo and graphics package was created by London-based design agency venturethree, which had also designed Star Plus’s Ruby Star in 2010, as well as the Star network’s corporate identity and Life OK in 2011. * Rebrand event The graphics consisted of segments of a rotating white crystal star with red accents, and the channel logo at the end of promos was usually placed against a crystal background. They were partly based on Star Plus’s Ruby Star graphics. * venturethree The Council-Star Jalsha Channel Rebrand Star Jalsha Rebrand Chalo Paltai, which had appeared in the channel brand song when it was launched in 2008, was officially adopted as its slogan; in fact, the logo almost always appeared along with the slogan in social media pages. Star-Jalsha.jpg|Logo with slogan as it generally appeared in the channel’s social media pages. Star-jalsha-eng-new.jpg|Rare version with name in English. Chalo Paltai Star Jalsha.jpg|Slogan Chalo Paltai against Diamond Star background. Marathi sister channel Star Pravah adopted this logo and graphics package in 2014, but in October 2016, it greatly enlarged the Star Pravah wordmark and dropped the stylised HD logotype. Star Jalsha Crystal Sky Background.jpg|Logo against crystal star background. Star Jalsha 10th Anniversary Logo.jpg|10th anniversary logo (September 2018). HD: 2016–2019 Star Jalsha HD Chalo Paltai.png|HD logo with slogan. Star Jalsha HD.png|Version of HD logo without slogan. Star Jalsha HD was launched on 14 April 2016 along with Jalsha Movies HD. These are the first Bengali HD channels in India, and Star’s second regional HD channels after Asianet HD. Competitors Colors Bangla and Zee Bangla launched HD versions on 2 May and 20 November 2016, respectively. * Best Media Info The stylised ‘HD’ logotype with a modified H was borrowed from Star Plus HD’s 2011–2016 logo. This was also used by Star Pravah HD when it was launched on 1 May 2016, but the wordmark was changed in October. 2019–present Star Jalsha rebranded on 17 February 2019 during a special event called Jalsha Dosh-e-Dosh ''(meaning ''ten on ten) to celebrate the tenth anniversary of the channel (which had taken place on 8 September 2018). It introduced a new graphics package after nearly seven years. The slogan remains ''Chalo Paltai ''(let’s change). Star Jalsha 2019 Chalo Paltai.png|Logo with slogan. Star Jalsha HD 2019.png|HD logo. Star Jalsha HD 2019 Chalo Paltai.png|HD logo with slogan. The wordmark is largely the same as its predecessor, but the word ‘HD’ is no longer stylised with a curl on top of the H. Instead it matches Star Plus HD’s 2018 logo. For the first time in the history of the channel, the graphics are not red and white, but rather predominantly turquoise-green with hints of red and yellow.DreamDTH Colour cloudbursts (yellow background), spiralling sea anemone–like objects (red) and confetti showers (turquoise) make up the graphics package. As with recent Star network rebrands, such as Star Plus in 2018 and Star Gold in 2020, no design credit was given. * Playlist with videos of the new graphics package বদলে গেলো আপনাদের প্রিয় স্টার জলসার রূপ - সাক্ষী রইল সারা বাংলা - বদলে গেলো স্টার জলসার রূপ - সাক্ষী ছিলেন কি আপনারা? As with Star Plus in 2018, Kohinoor has replaced Fedra Sans Alternate as the onscreen typeface of the channel. However, Jalsha Movies has always used Kohinoor since its launch in 2012. Marathi sister channel Star Pravah rebranded in a similar fashion on 2 December 2019, also introducing Kohinoor. Star Jalsha Turquoise Background.png|Logo with slogan against turquoise background. Star Jalsha HD Turquoise Background.png|HD logo with slogan against turquoise background. Star Jalsha Chalo Paltai 2019 Social Media Profile.jpg|Social media avatar. References Category:Entertainment television channels in India Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Star TV Network Category:Bengali-language television channels in India Category:Television channels in India Category:Disney Category:Walt Disney Direct-to-Consumer and International Category:2008 Category:2012 Category:2019